The Jori's Still Out
by PD31
Summary: Follow-up to The Jori's Out. Having admitted their feelings and become a couple, Jade has a plan to find some privacy and torment Tori – sometimes in the good way. Fluffy, lemony Jori one-shot.


**The Jori's Still Out**

**Summary: **Follow-up to The Jori's Out. Having admitted their feelings and become a couple, Jade has a plan to find some privacy and torment Tori – sometimes in the good way. Fluffy Jori one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Victorious, any of the episodes or any of the characters.

**AN: Hello everyone. This is another quick one-shot; I hope you all enjoy it. It's a bit weird – or completely weird… It was kinda formed out of a discussion on tumblr between me and a few others about what exactly Jade had in mind with the shovel in her car in Driving Tori Crazy.**

**I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed The Jori's Out and any of my other works.**

Jade pulled her car up outside the Vega residence; it was fairly early for a Saturday morning, just after 8:30. The gothic girl rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for an answer.

Tori grumbled about who was calling so early and pulled the door open with a whine of "what?" before her eyes focussed on her girlfriend, stood there with arms folded and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Vega," the blue-and-green-streaked haired teenager 'greeted' her bluntly.

"What are you doing here so early?" Tori asked; the sight of the girl elicited a smile from her in spite of the brusque greeting and early hour.

"We're going for a drive, come on."

"Let me get dressed first," Tori gestured to her pyjamas.

"If you must," Jade shrugged, shooting a sly grin at her girl; it was returned, a little unsuredly, by the lighter brunette.

Ten minutes later Tori followed Jade nervously to her car; she recalled the last time Jade had offered her a ride and saw that the shovel was still sat in the back of the car.

"I thought you only liked to drive at night," she began cautiously as she reluctantly strapped herself into the car.

"I make an exception," Jade shot her a look, "for you."

"Uh Jade, why _is_ that shovel in the back of the car?"

"You'll see, now shut up you talk too much."

Tori took heed and they drove in silence for around half an hour.

"Where are we?" Tori's tone was nervous as she looked around the landscape; they were in the middle of the desert.

"Somewhere quiet – where nobody will _ever_ find us."

Jade got out of the car, opened the back door and grabbed the shovel. Tori got out too and retreated a few steps as the dyed-black-haired girl advanced on her. She surprised her by extending her arms and offering her the tool.

"Now dig," she instructed. Tori looked confused but accepted the shovel and walked a few paces further from the road. She turned back to the car to see Jade stood leaning against it with her arms folded and smiling at her. The smile dropped when Tori stood frozen to the spot for a few seconds.

"Dig before I beat you around the head with it," she commanded.

Reluctantly, Tori did as she was told and began to make a hole where she stood.

The mean girl stood watching for a short time while her girlfriend dug a wide, shallow hole. Tori's breath was becoming laboured and she mopped the sweat from her brow.

"You're hot," Jade purred seductively.

A clearly annoyed Tori snapped back, "Yeah, the sun's blazing down here now."

Jade taunted her girl by swinging a water bottle in front of her. "So take your shirt off," she suggested and raised her eyebrows with her signature smirk in place.

"Can I have some water?" Tori ignored her suggestion.

"It'll cost you."

"Huh?"

"Your lips," Jade strode over to her and leaned in to kiss her, "and your shirt." She reached for Tori's waist and began to tug at the offending article.

"Stop it!" Tori complained as she tried to fight the girl's hands off.

"Ok, no water for Tori." Jade stepped back from her and took a long draught.

The half-Latina groaned. "Fine," she snapped and stripped her shirt, throwing it at the paler girl.

"Nice," Jade approved as she appraised the brunette in her sports bra. She handed her a water bottle and Tori drained it hurriedly. She saw that Jade was still ogling her chest and her own smile grew.

"You'd do _anything_ to see me naked, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yeah," Jade agreed before she could stop herself.

"Awesome," Tori grinned wickedly.

Tori thrust the shovel at her girlfriend. "How deep do you want the hole?" She reached one arm behind her back and began to tease the clasp of her bra as Jade looked on. She seized the shovel and began work on the hole. Tori nodded and let her bra fall from her body.

"I think I'll catch a few rays," she commented and leaned back on the hood of the car, well aware that a pair of green-blue eyes were focussed on her chest.

Jade decided the hole didn't need to be too much deeper, just enough to anchor a few supports to give them some privacy and enable her to rest the airbed in the trunk of her car on level ground. She hurriedly inflated the item and then called over.

"Ok, we're good now."

Feeling hot herself from the exertions Jade discarded her black top and skirt, stood there in just her matching black lace underwear. A still topless Tori sauntered over to see her girlfriend's handiwork.

"I dug, finish your part of the deal," Jade ordered.

Tori shrugged and shed the rest of her clothes. Jade took her hand and pushed her roughly down onto the airbed before covering her body with her own.

"A bit overdressed aren't you?" the policeman's daughter asked innocently.

"You still talk too much," Jade complained but, with Tori's help, stripped her underwear.

The dark-haired girl looked down on her girlfriend wriggling beneath her in anticipation. She smiled and began to trace kisses down her neck to her right breast. She grinned at the gasps coming from the other girl and made the short journey to her left breast, lavishing the same attention on it. Just as Tori was craving for me she stopped abruptly and, putting her hands either side of the girl's body she pushed herself off her.

"You're turn," she smirked, manoeuvring her left breast to Tori's mouth; the girl eagerly accepted it and began sucking and nibbling on the nipple while enjoying the feel of Jade's left leg rubbing up and down her inner thighs.

A suddenly emboldened Tori gripped the other girl's arms and surprised her by flipping her over and pinning her arms to the ground by her side.

"I'm in charge now," she breathed. Jade struggled half-heartedly but had neither strength nor will to overpower her lover. Instead she lay there, enjoying the feeling of being "dominated" by the taller girl. Tori smiled down at her as she closed her eyes and relaxed against her touch. She teased her cheek and neck with a few more kisses before wriggling rapidly down her body to move in for the kill; she dived between Jade's legs and struck gold. The goth wrapped her legs round Tori's neck to hold her still while she lapped eagerly at her centre, driving her wild with lust and ecstasy. Her orgasm built and erupted and her whole body shook with its force, sending her body limp and releasing Tori from her hold, not that she had any intention of moving just yet; she continued by planting a succession of soft kisses on her girl's inner thighs as the dark-haired girl's erratic breathing began to calm.

Finally she slid up the bed to lie face-to-face with Jade and kiss her gently on the lips.

"When we come here again, it's your turn," Jade promised her huskily.

**AN: Weird and crazy enough for you all? I hope you enjoyed a little Jori action this evening. PD.**


End file.
